


Whisper

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, stupid questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael." he whispered quietly, nudging the man next to him. He received a grumble of annoyance in response. "Michaelll..." he whined a bit louder, quietly praising himself when he managed to get the curly-haired man to turn in bed to face him. His eyes were half-open, hazy with sleepiness. "What Gav?" he asked in a hushed tone, rubbing at an eye. Gavin pouted at him and snuggled close. "I can't sleep." he whispered, looking as pithy and pathetic as he could. He garnered no sympathy, Michael scowling at him. "Oh no, you poor thing. What horror it must be to not fall asleep quicker than you count to 10." he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

Typically Gavin could fall asleep at the bat of an eye. When he found the right position, the Brit could be out in a matter of seconds. But some nights no position was comfortable, and sleep evaded him for a while. Those were the nights when the whispering happened. Michael always had difficulty falling asleep, so Gavin knew he'd probably still be awake every time.

"Michael." he whispered quietly, nudging the man next to him. He received a grumble of annoyance in response. "Michaelll..." he whined a bit louder, quietly praising himself when he managed to get the curly-haired man to turn in bed to face him. His eyes were half-open, hazy with sleepiness. "What Gav?" he asked in a hushed tone, rubbing at an eye. Gavin pouted at him and snuggled close. "I can't sleep." he whispered, looking as pithy and pathetic as he could. He garnered no sympathy, Michael scowling at him. "Oh no, you poor thing. What horror it must be to not fall asleep quicker than you count to 10." he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Gavin humphed, nuzzling into the crook of Michael's neck, closing his eyes. "Nice to know you care." he mumbled, earning a little laugh from the other man, who wrapped an arm around him and closed his eyes. "You know it." Michael whispered back, sighing contently as they laid together. 

"Michael, do you know how to change the oil in a car?" there it was. the first hushed question of the night. Michael was expecting it. "Nope." he answered simply, and Gavin made an incredulous noise, looking at him with shock. "No? You know how to bloody rewire our light switches but you can't change a car's oil?!" Michael opened his eyes to glare at Gavin. "Electric and automotive shit are two different things. Besides, do you?" 

"...No. But no one would expect me to."

"I guess so." 

"Hey!"

Michael laughed quietly as Gavin got all huffy over his own statement. The silence lulled over them again as Gavin calmed down again. "Michael, what part do you wash first when you take a shower?" he asked quietly. The older man had to think about that one for a moment, before answering "My hair." The brit hmmed at the answer. "I usually wash my John Thomas first, I think."

"I wonder what that says about you." Michael retorted, making Gavin blush a bit. They laid there together, waiting for Gavin to come up with another question. "What did they call you when you were a kid, Michael? Like your mates, I mean." Another one that made Michael think for a moment, trying to remember. "Mikey. I think I was called Mikey by like everyone until high school and I tried to get rid of it. Some asshole kept calling me it and we got into a fight and then everyone started calling me Michael."

Gavin stared at him surprised. "Mikey is cute, why didn't you wanna be called that?"

"It's cute til you're like, 13. Then it gets embarrassing. What were you called?"

"People just called me Gavin, or Gav. Not much you can do with a name like that, I guess."

Michael 'hmm'ed in agreement, eyes closed as he lay there facing Gavin. The brunette piped up with another question pretty soon after. "What would you do if you were a girl for a day?" he asked, and Michael opened his eyes long enough to give him one of his 'are you that dumb' looks before closing them again. "What?" Gavin asked in response to the look, pouting.

"Obviously I'd check out my new equipment, give them a test run or three, and wear pretty stuff. Also I'd probably have lots of sex. Looooots of sex. I bet that shit is nice as hell on the other side." Gavin thought about it too for a moment. "Yeah, that's probably what I'd do too." Michael chuckled. "Of course it is, that's why I gave you that look. Every dude would wanna wear cute shit and play with their new tits, among other things. That's how it goes. Just like every chick would whip out their new dick almost immediately, I'm sure." Gavin laughed softly, snuggling into his pillow. 

"How did we get to talking about John Thomases again?" he asked, and Michael opened one eye to give him a look and a gentle push. "You started it. As always." Gavin smiled, eyes half-lidded now as sleep started to take over him. "Michael?" he asked quietly. The auburn-haired man looked at him, expecting a new question. "Mmhmm?"

"Thanks for always talking with me when I can't fall asleep. I love you." he mumbled, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost immediately, not even waiting to hear a response. Michael flushed brilliantly, frowning and cuddling into his pillow and closing his eyes. "Love you too, stupid."


End file.
